Slipped Away
by Nanami Of Falling Snow
Summary: "You shouldn't have done it! Damn it! I wish you weren't so stupid!"Naruto shouted, he wasn't sure if he was more so pissed or more so sad. Sasunaru. Songfic. Based on Slipped Away by Avril Lavigne.


_DISCLAIMOR: I DO NOT NOW NOR EVER WILL OWN NARUTO_

**HUGE THANK YOU TO** **immortal-lover14 for betaing! oh and i recommend listening to slipped away by avril lavigne while you read this.  
><strong>

Slipped away

Naruto sat at the grave feeling upset. On the stone was engraved 'SASUKE UCHIHA' with 'July 23 1990 - December 25 2009' as well as some words engraved lower on the stone which read 'Here lays Sasuke Uchiha, One of the greatest Uchihas. Sasuke died heroically, and we shall never forget him'.

"Why…?" Naruto let slip from his mouth. "Why? Why Sasuke, why did you do that!" Naruto yelled at the headstone, his voice full of anger. Sasuke was Naruto's best friend since middle school. Someone was bullying Naruto, and as usual Naruto just ignored it, but the new kid glared at the bullies calling them 'weaklings who could only feel good about themselves by torturing a boy who just ignored them'.

Naruto just stared at the stone as it continued to snow. He wanted to bring Sasuke back to life then beat the shit out of him.

"I hope you know that you'll be getting an earful when I die," Naruto said glaring at the headstone. "You shouldn't have... you shouldn't have done it. I'm not..." Naruto shook his head, not even finishing his sentence.

"Damn it Sasuke! Why the hell did you get in front of me? It's supposed to be me in that grave and you sitting here glaring at a grave stone!" Naruto Yelled, he felt utterly pissed. He wanted to bring Sasuke back to life, ask him what the hell was he thinking, and then kill him again for being so stupid. "You shouldn't have done it! Damn it! I wish you weren't so stupid!"Naruto shouted. "I can just imagine you now, calling me a hypocrite for calling you stupid you teme." Naruto felt pissed and sad. "You bastard! You shouldn't have taken the bullet!" Naruto yelled angrily.

(Flashback)

Sasuke and Naruto sat side-by-side on a bus.

"Hey Sasuke, I can't wait to get to the Ichiraku!" Naruto said happily.

"Hn, you think I'm taking you to eat that crap? I told you I'm bringing you to get food with me. I'm taking you to the Olive Garden," Sasuke told him with a smirk.

"EVERYONE! PUT YOUR HANDS UP!" A man shouted. Everyone turned to the man, whom was holding a gun. "You!" He shouted pointing the gun to Naruto. "If anyone moves I will shoot this boy," Sasuke stepped in front of Naruto. "Why would you try to protect the boy?" the shooter asked.

"Because I care for my friend," Sasuke said simply. The man raised his hand, pointing the gun straight at Sasuke.

"You want to die instead of him? I'll let you have your wish." the man said as he started to pull the trigger and at the same time Naruto tried to push Sasuke away.

BANG

Naruto looked at Sasuke in pure horror. Blood was gushing out of Sasuke's chest.

"You okay dobe?" Sasuke asked with a smirk, "If I die you better smile," Sasuke told Naruto. Naruto tried to smile for Sasuke and barely managed a sad smile.

"You better not die on me,"

"Naruto... just encase I die, I want you to know that... Naruto, I-" Sasuke passed out before he could finish.

"S-Sasuke? Sasuke!" Naruto shook Sasuke with all his might, but Sasuke didn't wake up.

(End flashback)

"You- You're such a bastard! Damn selfless bastard!" Naruto shouted. Suddenly, he felt a hand on his right shoulder. He looked over to see Itachi, Sasuke's older brother.

"Calm down... he wouldn't like to see you act this way. I bet you can guess what he would say to us right now," Itachi told Naruto.

"Probably something like 'get over it dobe,' to me and to you something about being an 'evil bastard,'" Naruto told Itachi, his eyes full of anger and a hint of another emotion stating at the grave.

"Did you-?" Itachi asked.

"You asked me that two years ago. My answer still hasn't changed, I- I still don't know," Naruto told him in monotone, not taking his eyes off the grave.

"I expected as much," Itachi simply replied to Naruto.

"Really?"Naruto asked, his face unchanging from its sorrow

"Yeah."

"It's my fault." Naruto said with remorse, "If I hadn't demanded we go out to eat, then we wouldn't have been on the bus in the first place..." Naruto started as his rage began to build up again "Sasuke..."

**Get up.**

"Wait a second, Itachi-" Naruto looked to the space Itachi had been in seconds ago, "didn't Itachi die a year and a half ago?" Naruto asked himself. He could clearly remember when he received the terrible news.

Naruto could remember how Sasuke_, _the Uchiha Sasuke_, broke _down and cried at the funeral. Before the funeral, Sasuke had refused to believe Itachi was gone. It was a terrible feeling for Naruto as well. Itachi had always been his non-blood older brother; he was over protective to and picked on Naruto and Sasuke. Naruto sighed. Looks like Sasuke had gone to be with Itachi now.

**Get up Moron.**

Naruto sighed. He was becoming delusional. He kept hearing that voice.

"I'll be back soon, Sasuke," Naruto said to the grave. He walked to the apartment he used to share with Sasuke.

Naruto sat down in Sasuke's old room on Sasuke's bed. He picked up a photo album he spotted in the middle of the room and flipped through the pictures. As he flipped the pages he saw what looked like a video of his life with Sasuke. It showed the day that they had met. How Sasuke scared the shit out of the bullies just by a glare. How one of the bullies, the one who had been taunting Naruto the most, pissed his pants and led the group away running. How Naruto simply told Sasuke that he didn't need to intervene and it wasn't Sasuke's problem. It also showed how Sasuke just said that he hated people that pick on those they believe to be weaker, and that one day the so called weaker will actually kick their ass.

**Wake the fuck up you idiot.**

It showed everything of their lives. It showed every fight, every argument, and all the fist fights between them. Every word that they had spoken between them was there. Every look he had ever given Sasuke and vice versa. Everything was there, even when he thought of something that he thought was missing he would turn a pager and there it was.

Naruto Pause at a page, it had a picture of him looking at Sasuke. Something about it caught his attention. It wasn't what they were wearing...

It wasn't their hair... It wasn't the scenery...

Naruto kept staring at the picture trying to figure it out... Then he looked at his eyes and expression in the picture. Naruto knew it looked like it was just him smiling at Sasuke, but that wasn't it either. It was the eyes. He recognized the eyes. His eyes showed many emotion, longing for something, slight sadness and loneliness... and there was one other thing he thought he saw, but he quickly shook the idea out of his mind. There was no way he would have been looking at Sasuke like that.

Naruto's eyes flickered over to Sasuke's eyes. They looked similar to Naruto's eyes... they even also seemed to have that emotion...

Naruto shook his head and squinted his eyes. He looked at the next picture. The emotion was there too. Naruto bit his lip as small crystals ran down his face while shaking his head. 'No... .'

He thought to himself and threw the book on the bed while standing up and walking to corner. 'Don't think about it now... It just hurts more if you admit it,' he told himself, trying to stop himself from hurting more. No matter how hard he tried it didn't work anymore. It's true. He loved Sasuke Uchiha. Naruto then spoke.

He said every cussword he could think of aimed at Sasuke; calling him the 'fucking bastard who left me here feeling like this,' while collapsing to the ground as his tears streamed from his cheeks and drenching the carpets.

**Please wake up... I'm... I'm sorry I couldn't save you... I just...**

Naruto cried harder, recognizing the voice finally. Finally? No that was a lie. He just didn't want to acknowledge the voice because... it would mean Sasuke is really dead... It was Sasuke's ghost Naruto thought. He was crying so hard he couldn't breathe.

Naruto tried to inhale but each breath was harder. He knew in that instant, he would die. He couldn't even breath.

**What's happening to you dobe? SOMEONE help him!**

Naruto closed his wet eyes.

"Good bye... Sasuke..."

**I'm sorry sir, but if his breathing stays like this...**

**NARUTO! YOU WILL PULL THROUGH THIS NOW GET YOUR ASS UP!**

_I miss you_

_..._

...

...

...

...

...

"His pulse is stabilizing, his breathing is also," a female voice said. Naruto heard a sigh of relief. "I will come back to check on him again later, but I think you should continue to talk to him, his body is less tense. the tensing of his muscles is what caused it to rip back open." He then heard footsteps slowly get more and more quiet.

Naruto opened his eyes weakly. He looked next to himself and saw Sasuke. Before Sasuke could even notice that Naruto was awake he was being hugged.

"I thought you were dead!" Naruto shouted while crying and hugging Sasuke.

"Idiot, you're the one who has been in a coma for the past week!" Sasuke shouted at Naruto. Naruto smiled at Sasuke.  
>"I love you you damn bastard,"<br>"Are you serious?" he asked shocked. Naruto nodded."Good, because I love you too."

Nanami: Haha you thought I was going to kill them both didn't you? XD Happy Sasunaru day!


End file.
